Jaystar's Dream/Chapter 8
'' "It would be much appreciated if you told us if you knew who killed Chasestar," Greystar meowed. The new leader has come to visit NightClan's camp with his new deputy, Whitepelt. "I would tell you if I knew, but I don't. Sorry," Darkstar meowed. "We need to discuss Flamestar," Greystar meowed. Darkstar dipped his head. "I know." "How are we going to get rid of him? I hear he has a huge group of rogues and loners fighting with him," the grey tom meowed. "Stormstar has agreed to fight with us," Darkstar informed him. "Did you know Stormstar appointed a new deputy this morning?" Greystar questioned. "Really?" Darkstar meowed. "Who?" "Saffronclaw," Greystar replied. "What happened to Thunder?" Darkstar asked. "He thought he was getting too old," Greystar mewed. "Stormstar told us this morning when we went to ask if he knew anything about Chasestar's death." ''And he most likely said, 'No, I don't know anything.' Ask anyone you like, Greystar, you won't get any closer to finding out who killed Chasestar. '' Suddenly Jaywing realized what he had done had broken the warrior code. ''I killed another cat. But surely I had a valid reason? "I say we gather in the Gathering Hollow tomorrow night, just you, Stormstar, and I," Darkstar meowed. "We'll attack Flamestar then." "I'll go tell Stormstar now," Snakestrike offered. Darkstar nodded. "Thank you." The brown tabby went off to find some cats to take with him. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Greystar meowed. "See you then," Darkstar replied, dipping his head. Cinderfire padded up to Jaywing and brushed her pelt against his. "What's wrong?" Jaywing blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?" His mate nudged him. "Oh, come on, I can tell when there's something wrong." "Nothing," Jaywing replied. "Just thinking." "What of?" Cinderfire asked. "You," Jaywing meowed, rubbing his neck against hers. "Whitepaw seems like a really good hunter, doesn't he?" Darkstar meowed. "He must have had lots of practice from his days in the Twolegplace, hunting Twolegplace mice. I think we should make him a warrior." "Why don't you test him yourself before making him a warrior?" Jaywing suggested. "I'll test him now," Darkstar meowed, and got up. "Do you want me to come?" Jaywing asked. "No, you stay," Darkstar meowed. "Only Snakestrike and I need to go." Snakestrike, Whitepaw's mentor, had convinced Darkstar to make him a warrior before the battle with Flamestar. "We need more warriors," the brown tabby had meowed. "We do," Darkstar had replied. "I'll think about holding his ceremony today." Jaywing himself wasn't so sure. Making a loner a warrior after one ''day of being in the Clan? What was Darkstar thinking? Now Darkstar had exited his den and had called Whitepaw and Snakestrike. Jaywing watched as he told them he was going to test Whitepaw. "I'll be a great warrior, Darkstar," Whitepaw mewed eagerly. "I hope so," Darkstar replied. The three cats exited the camp, and Jaywing bounded down from Darkstar's den, ready to organize the patrols. By sunhigh he had sent out three patrols, one to the CloudClan border, and the others to hunt. Darkstar had returned, and by the look on Whitepaw's face, Jaywing could tell the latter had past his test. Jaywing bounded up to Snakestrike. "How did it go?" he asked, indicating Whitepaw. "Oh, good. Darkstar was impressed," his friend replied. "So was I, when I first started training him yesterday." Again Jaywing wondered how Darkstar could make Whitepaw a warrior when he had only been in the Clan for a day. Surely it was unheard of? "Let all cats gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar yowled. Jaywing noticed the pale grey fur around his muzzle, and realized the leader was aging. "I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code," Darkstar started. ''Even if it was only for a day. ''"And in his turn I commend him to you as a warrior. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he asked. "I do," Whitepaw meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Whitefur. StarClan honours your speed and loyalty," Darkstar finished. "Whitefur! Whitefur! Whitefur!" NightClan cheered. The new warrior lifted his muzzle and accepted his praise. "Greetings, Jaywing," Skyheart meowed. Jaywing was in StarClan again. "Greetings." Jaywing dipped his head. "Are we training today?" "No, you're just here so I can warn you," the pale tom replied. "Why do I need to be warned?" Jaywing asked. "Tomorrow will be a dark day for your Clan. You have to try your hardest to defeat Flamefang," Skyheart meowed. ''He referred to him as Flamefang! ''What had Darkstar said? ''Tigerstar referred to him as Flamefang too! "Why are you referring to him as Flamefang?" Jaywing meowed. "Because he never received nine lives," Skyheaer meowed. "He . . . didn't?" Jaywing asked. "No, he didn't. As far as we know, he has one life," Skystar replied. "Why?" Jaywing asked. "I don't know," Skyheart replied. "Is he the threat?" Jaywing asked. "No." "So who is?" Jaywing dug his claws into the earth. "The dream of the leader and the ambition of the warriors, will clash together and shape NightClan for the rest of its time in the forest," Skystar meowed. "What is ''Darkstar's dream?" Jaywing asked. "Did I say it was ''Darkstar's ''dream?" Skyheart asked. "He's the leader, isn't he?" Jaywing replied. "A prophecy can refer to any point in time. In the time I'm referring to, Darkstar won't be leader," Skyheart meowed. "Who will be then?" Why did Skyheart have to be so ''vague? Skystar only stared at him, his expression unreadable. Jaywing woke in his nest, around him all the cats were sleeping. He settled down to sleep again. "NightClan, prepare for the battle," Darkstar meowed. It was just after sunhigh and the Clan was getting ready for the upcoming battle. Jaywing himself felt afraid, and he could tell by their faces that his Clanmates were to. Even Maplepaw, who never took anything seriously, looked solemn. If Maplepaw was afraid, every other cat should be. "How many of us will die?" Skypaw asked. Jaywing was surprised to see how much he looked like Skystar of StarClan. Does his kittypet family come from Skyheart's? "StarClan knows, StarClan knows," Darkstar replied. "Remember, losing your lives in this battle means you are a loyal and dedicated warrior, dying to defend your Clan." Skypaw exchanged a glance with Flashpaw and Maplepaw, and looked back at Darkstar. "I promise I'll fight until my last breath." "And so do I." Ashclaw stepped forward. Darkstar nodded. "Thank you for your support." At last sun-down came, and it was time for Darkstar to lead the Clan out to the Gathering Hollow. When they got there, Stormstar was there. He greeted Darkstar. "Now just for Greystar," the grey tom meowed. Greystar came finally, Whitepelt, Thornfoot, and some others came with him. Greystar nodded in greetings to the two other leaders. "Cats of the Clans, I think you all know why we are gathered here tonight." Stormstar jumped onto the Newrock. "Tonight our aim is to defeat Flamestar." "I think we should work on a plan," Darkstar meowed. Stormstar nodded. Greystar and Darkstar sat down with him in front of the Newsrock, and started discussing their plan quietly. "Saffronclaw, Jaywing and Whitepelt, please come and discuss this with us," Darkstar meowed. The deputies obeyed and padded forward. They sat down with the leaders. "I have an idea," Saffronclaw meowed. Stormstar looked interested. "What is it?" "The leaders will send a few cats to attack CloudClan, and Flamestar will think he's only facing few cats. Soon, another group will be sent out. Flamestar will still have more cats. And when he starts to get cocky - the rest of us jump in," the SquirrelClan deputy meowed. "Good plan," Greystar meowed, the other leaders nodding in agreement. Good thinking, Saffronclaw. Stormstar jumped onto the Newsrock. "Cats of the Clans, we have worked out a plan! We will send out a small group to fight Flamestar. He will get cocky, then we'll send out another small group. Our side will still be outnumbered, and Flamestar will be really cocky. Then we'll send out the rest of the cats, and the real fight will begin." Murmurs of approval came from the crowd in the Hollow. "From SquirrelClan, Saffronclaw, Lionstripe, Shadowpelt and Galeflight will go," Stormstar mewed. "From NightClan, Jaywing, Cinderfire, Snakestrike, and Ambereyes will go," Darkstar announced. Should I be happy that I was chosen to go first? "From BlazeClan, Thornfoot, Fireclaw, Cloudfall, and Arc will go," Greystar finished. "Then it's settled," Stormstar meowed. Saffronclaw and Jaywing led the group towards CloudClan territory. He instantly felt comforted to feel Cinderfire next him. When they got to CloudClan territory, Saffronclaw announced, "We're there." Jaywing took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the greatest battle in his life. Tonight will be your last night, Flamestar. Make the most of it. Category:Firespring's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Jaystar's Dream